


Open

by ssstrychnine, Sunny_Midday



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Midday/pseuds/Sunny_Midday





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711145) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 

Когда Джейме, мрачный и с неровно сбритым куском бороды, стучит в дверь Бриенны, она готова рассмеяться. Он исчез почти сразу же после того, как зажгли костры, бормоча что-то о необходимости избавиться от смерти, и, похоже, пытался сделать это тупым лезвием и одной рукой. Его лицо кажется искривлённым и пышет яростью.

— Тебе нужен нож поострее, — говорит она, отступая в сторону, чтобы впустить его.

— Не в ноже дело, — буркает он. — Что-то... не так, раньше мне уже удавалось управиться с этим, но… — он вытягивает левую руку, ровно держа её на весу, и та трясётся, отбрасывая трепещущие тени на стены в свете фонаря. Он пожимает плечами и опускает руку. На правом запястье у него ничего нет.

— И ты хочешь… чтобы я помогла?

— Я не знал, к кому ещё обратиться, — говорит он, выпуская смешок и разворачиваясь было, чтобы уйти, но тут же вновь повернувшись к ней. — Попрошу Тириона…

— Нет, — прерывает Бриенна. Руки её дёргаются. Мелькает мысль, что они с Джейме так _не поступают_. Они друзья, они _близки_, особенно сейчас, однако они... не прикасаются друг к другу. Но в то же время она думает о том, как сильно дрожит его рука, и как он выглядел, когда дотронулся клинком до её плеча, и насколько отчаявшимся и измученным кажется сейчас. Совсем недавно они вместе убивали мертвецов. Спасая жизни друг друга.

— Я сделаю это, — произносит она.

Джейме молча кивает, плечи его расслабляются, теперь уже не похоже, что он на грани бешенства. Бриенна отворачивается и выдвигает стул из-под маленького столика, единственного предмета обстановки, который у неё имеется, не считая кровати и сундука для доспехов. Она ставит стул в центр комнаты.

— Садись, — велит она Джейме, и тот беспрекословно подчиняется.

Она берёт воду, принесённую из богорощи, потускневшее ручное зеркало и оливково-розмариновое мыло, украшенное тиснением с дорнийскими солнцем и копьём. Санса преподнесла ей мыло, потому что любила дарить подарки (Арья их принимать отказывалась), и теперь Бриенна хранила его в маленькой серебряной шкатулке, опасаясь истратить что-то столь изысканное. Она наливает воду в неглубокую медную чашу и ставит её на пол, помещая рядом с зеркалом и шкатулкой.

— Нож, — говорит она, и Джейме достаёт кинжал из ножен на поясе и подаёт ей.

— Постарайся не прикончить меня, — поучает он, но в его голосе больше усталости, чем поддразнивания.

Бриенна колеблется, обдумывая, как лучше справиться с задачей, внезапно осознаёт, что нервничает, и пытается притвориться, будто это не так. Она плашмя постукивает ножом по тыльной стороне ладони. Облизывает губы. Она подносит фонарь ближе, и он превращает Джейме в тёмный бархат и тёплое золото. Да, другого способа нет. Бриенна опускается на колени меж его ног, а затем придвигается вплотную; его бёдра прижимаются к её собственным, однако так удобнее дотянуться до его лица. Джейме не произносит ни слова, но наблюдает за ней серьёзно, почти торжественно. Возможно, потому, что понимает: начни он насмехаться сейчас, когда находится под её руками, а она — у него между ног, она могла бы сломаться и убежать. Челюсти её до того крепко сжаты, что кажется, она слышит, как двигаются мышцы, и Бриенна ненадолго закрывает глаза и заставляет себя расслабиться. Когда она открывает их, Джейме по-прежнему следит за ней, но выражение его лица смягчилось, стало умиротворённым и ласковым. Она опускает взгляд. Сердце в груди бьётся слабо и в то же время неистово. Его рука лежит на колене, сжатая, костяшки пальцев побелели. Понимание того, что он тоже не уверен в том, что всё это может означать, каким-то образом успокаивает Бриенну. Она на мгновение отворачивается, чтобы взять мыло, макает брусок в чашу с водой и принимается вспенивать, отказываясь думать о том, какие мозолистые у неё руки.

Когда Бриенна прикладывает намыленную ладонь к его щеке, он вдыхает так резко, что она отшатывается и роняет большую часть пены. Мыло попадает на его лицо, капает с подбородка и мочит воротник.

— Извини, я… — она умолкает, когда Джейме начинает смеяться, громко и беспечно, так что в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Бриенна не срывается и не убегает в ответ. Лишь закатывает глаза, улыбается и вновь берётся за мыло.

На этот раз она крепко держит его лицо одной рукой, касаясь подбородка кончиками пальцев, большой скользит к горлу, и она отодвигает палец в сторону, чтобы как следует нанести пену. Джейме до сих пор ухмыляется, поэтому у неё выходит неуклюже, неряшливо и бестолково, но так или иначе, пена держится. Далее следует кинжал, острый, с голубоватыми отблесками на лезвии и обтянутой кожей рукоятью. Бриенна задерживает дыхание, когда начинает первый срез, ощущая при этом биение пульса под большим пальцем. Пока она осторожно проводит остриём по коже, от скулы до края челюсти, глаза Джейме закрыты, и он не размыкает век.

Когда становится ясно, что у неё получается — волоски остаются на ноже — она удивлённо хмыкает и вытирает его о тряпку, переброшенную через плечо.

— Ты что же, была так уверена, что убьёшь меня? — спрашивает Джейме. Теперь он смотрит прямо на неё, голос его звучит грубо и неровно. Он выдерживает её взгляд с такой решимостью, что у Бриенны перехватывает дыхание, и она первая отводит глаза.

— Тише, — говорит она, возясь с мылом. — Поверни голову.

Она работает так осторожно, как только может, сначала одна сторона лица, а затем шея, двумя пальцами откидывает его подбородок назад, лезвие скользит вниз по изгибу горла. Его голова наполовину покоится в её руке, так что он открыт и обнажён перед ней. Это уязвимая поза, отмечает Бриенна, и ведёт остриё дальше, понимая, как легко было бы убить его, появись вдруг такое желание, и точно зная, что _никогда, никогда_ не смогла бы этого сделать. Она вытирает нож и продолжает брить.

Джейме почти неотрывно наблюдает за ней, полуприкрыв веки — за тем, как она кусает губу или слишком часто моргает, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом, даже когда они так близко, как сейчас. Это вызывает у него улыбку, кривую, мрачную и знакомую. Это заставляет её сердце болеть.

Она знает, что влюблена в него, знает уже давно. По крайней мере, раньше, когда они были по разные стороны баррикад, она могла сказать себе, что это невозможно. Сейчас... это по-прежнему кажется маловероятным, но она думает, что могла бы склониться к рассмотрению других вариантов. Они не мертвы, не враги, не пойманы в ловушку жестокой красоты или ненависти к себе, но стали чем-то другим… вместе. Он пришёл к ней и попросил приставить нож к его горлу. Он пришёл к ней перед тем, как сразиться со смертью, и они бок о бок встали против врага. Он пришёл к ней, предложил рыцарство и коснулся её плеч своим мечом.

Она ранит его, когда уже близка к завершению. Её пальцы соскальзывают, и на краю его щеки вспыхивает тонкая красная линия. Бриенна вздрагивает и отпрядывает, правая рука Джейме дёргается, словно он хочет схватить её, а потом с губ у него срывается проклятие, и она застывает.

— Прости…

— Бриенна, — останавливает он. — _Бриенна_, во время спарринга подобная мелочь не имела бы значения, и…

— Это не спарринг, ты доверился мне…

— И по-прежнему доверяю, — подчёркивает Джейме, не отпуская её взгляда. — Это _царапина_, и если ты бросишь меня побритым лишь наполовину, клянусь, я никогда тебя не прощу.

В ответ Бриенна усмехается и закусывает губу, оценивая ущерб. Пустяк, крови почти нет. На его лице есть шрамы и похуже. Он _доверяет _ей. Он говорил об этом и раньше, в воде, когда она ещё считала его неисправимым. Бриенна подаётся ближе, прижимает лезвие к порезу, прикрывая его сталью, и Джейме закрывает глаза, его ресницы отбрасывают тени на щёки.

— Сиди спокойно, — тихо просит она, снова берёт его лицо в ладонь и заканчивает работу.

Без бороды Джейме почему-то кажется и моложе, и ещё более измождённым. Он красив, конечно же, и всегда будет таким, несмотря на морщины, шрамы и поседевшие виски. Бриенна отводит ему волосы назад, наклоняет его лицо из стороны в сторону, чтобы проверить, нет ли пропущенных участков. Удовлетворённая, она вручает ему зеркало.

— Сносно, — изрекает он, всматриваясь в отражение.

— В следующий раз мне взять Верный Клятве?

— Валирийской сталью наверняка не промахнёшься.

Она смеётся, забирает у него зеркало и откладывает в сторону, а затем касается его щеки — влажной, прохладной и чистой. Он вздыхает и льнёт к её руке. Между ними столько смерти, плоти, крови и костей, но всё это больше не кажется важным. Они связаны друг с другом с тех самых пор, как Кейтилин Старк освободила его. Бриенна полагает, что в конце концов ей удалось сдержать клятву: Арья и Санса обе в Винтерфелле и живы. Она не думала, что Джейме будет с ней.

— Я... я рада, что ты пришёл ко мне, — чуть слышно произносит она. Джейме поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к её ладони, а Бриенна испускает вздох, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу.

— Я пересёк континент ради тебя, — бормочет он. — И последую настолько далеко, насколько ты позволишь.

Он выглядит до боли искренним, и она думает о рыцарях, дамах и чести, о сказках, которые так любила в детстве и считала правдой. Джейме касается её нижней губы подушечкой большого пальца, затем щеки – тыльной стороной ладони, и следом – впадинки на шее. Его рука уже не дрожит, но дыхание стало неглубоким и прерывистым. Быть рядом с ним, как сейчас, стократ лучше любой сказки или песни.

Бриенна обнимает его за шею, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. От него пахнет розмарином и оливой, а ещё — дымом и металлом, как, должно быть, и от неё. Он обвивает её талию, сомкнутыми губами прижимается к горлу, и они остаются в таком положении, пока кто-то из них не шевелится, накренив стул, так что оба чуть не падают. Джейме смеётся и откидывается назад, а Бриенна хмурится и встаёт. Она протягивает ему руку, и когда он тоже поднимается, то не выпускает её ладони. В комнате уже темно, как и во всём Винтерфелле. Семь Королевств скорбят, и дальше будет только хуже. Бриенна целует его, чтобы не сойти с ума, и потому, что ей этого хочется, к тому же он тёплый, а она так устала от холода. Она проводит пальцем по порезу на его щеке, затем целует Джейме, и он улыбается ей в губы и притягивает её ближе.


End file.
